


Alone

by Yukia92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: John have never believed in ghosts, but when he one hallows eve come home after a trip to his favorite bar, His belief is shook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so i apologize for any mistakes done. Really hope you enjoy it, even if it is short. This is my first story here

Alone

Well, this was not at all what John had expected from this years Halloween party at the pub. It was the first time he could remember so many of the people he knew coming in for the party. But none the less, he was feeling happy that he could spend time with friends. By the time he got home, the alcohol had done its part and John used almost 10 minutes to get the door open. He was a man who could really hold his liquor, so the fact that he was drunk made absolutely no sense to him. His head already started to hurt, as if he was hung over, his skin that should be warm and sweaty were ice cold as he entered the apartment. "Bloody hell", John mumbled as he crashed into the coat hanger and fell to the floor. John who had started to notice things more after Sherlock had jumped to his death, noticed that he was not alone in the room. But seeing he did not believe in ghosts, he crawled up to his knees before coming with an angry slur; "Who arre you?" The man, who had been standing in the shadows in the corner of the room smiled as he stepped out of the shadows and into the stream of light from the window. The chills ran down Johns back as he took a few steps backward with his mouth gaping for air. Never in his life had he thought a day like this would come. After a few moments, John was finally able to speak. He looked over to his best friend, whom he had seen jump to his death 3 years earlier. "You...You are dead! It can't be you. Have yo...." He didn't get any further as his mind went completely blank at him, and his whole body collapsed. Right before he hit the ground, Sherlock reached him and held him tightly to his chest. "You really should have chosen another way to tell him, dear" Mrs Hudson got out of the kitchen and looked accusingly at Sherlock before she smiled and went back down. Sherlock kissed Johns hair and whispered in his ear; "I'm home John".   


End file.
